


In-laws

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In-laws

"How is it that while I managed to avoid having the Weasleys for in-laws, you managed to gain them?" Harry asked as he took a bite of Yorkshire pudding.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Because you avoided marrying a Weasley. Part of the reason that fabled wedding did not occur coincided with saddling myself with their adopted child."

"You're such a romantic, Severus." Harry snorted then turned serious. "What do you think our _real_ in-laws would think?"

"Both of our fathers would be appalled, certainly. As for our mothers…I'd like to think they'd be happy for us."

Harry agreed, smiling.


End file.
